Saviour
by Alphawolf69
Summary: Bioshock. What must the last sane human in Rapture be thinking? A series of audio diaries recorded by Dr. Tenenbaum, following the game's storyline. DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T COMPLETED THE GAME! THERE ARE MAJOR SPOILERS!
1. Diary 1: Death of a Dream

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rapture, Bioshock or any Big Daddys. But imagine how _cool_ that would be.

**Spoilers:** PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T COMPLETED THE GAME!!! IT'LL RUIN IT IF YOU HAVEN'T!

**Author notes:** This is meant to imitate the audio recording messages that you find in Rapture and although each one has a different name, they're all 'recorded' by my favourite character; Dr. Bridgette Tenenbaum. It's meant to loosely follow the game's story through to the end. Tell me what you think, but don't bother flaming, it doesn't count as thinking. Also, bear in mind that any grammer mistakes _are_ intentional, as Dr. Tenenbaum doesn't have perfect English.

**Saviour**

'**Death of a Dream**'

Mein Gott...what has become of Rapture, this utopia which has becoming a living nightmare? Leaks spring everywhere. Splicers roam city. Fontaine dead. Suchong dead. Ryan mad. Atlas cause trouble. World is unravelling too fast; our dream is dying and we are all trapped in its death throes. This place which was once sanctuary, now a slaughterhouse. Even in prison camp I never witnessed such horror.  
I am only one left to protect little ones, but I am only one woman...Gott, help us, I beg of you. I must save them somehow.


	2. Diary 2: A Light in the Darkness

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

'**A Light in the Darkness**'

He...he spared my Little One. Why? Out of kindness? Could he truly be one of the few left with their humanity intact? Or is this a cunning ruse to lower my guard? Whatever reason for, Vielen Dank.  
Perhaps...after all this time, just perhaps...he is one I have wait for. I will be patient -watch and observe his actions carefully- but there is something hauntingly familiar about Jack. Cannot quite put finger on what might be however...


	3. Diary 3: A Man Chooses, A Slave Obeys

**Disclaimer: **See chapter 1.

'**A Man Chooses; A Slave Obeys**'

Jack. Yet another victim to cruelty of this place -and of me. I know of why he so familiar now.

_I _created him.

_I_ bribed whore to fuck Ryan.

_I_ extract the fertilised egg once conceived.

_I_ passed result over to Suchong for plasmid-induced growth stimulation...and mental conditioning ...

(sound of a deep sigh)

And _I_ smuggled to surface with Fontaine.

A slave, created to sleep until summoned to carry out his master's bidding with a simple phrase. Every memory he has is lie - there are no true family except the father _he_ himself butchered. Whole life he has only been a helpless puppet to Fontaine...and Jack now is tasting the bitterness of betrayal. But he is stronger than he realises. Even now -despite the atrocities he has had done to him, as well as those he has committed himself- I watch as he try to play with my Little Ones. He bounce ball along floor, build up bricks into tower and even try to encourage joining in by holding out dolls to them.

This is childhood that was denied him.

And the Little Ones like him, I can tell -though they are shy and hide their faces from his efforts. They have not seen any friendly man before who did not want ADAM. Big Daddy not count. Hard to believe he only two years old when you look at his physiology. But ADAM makes the impossible, possible.

This -this, I know too well.


	4. Diary 4: Sins of the Past

**Chapter 4: Diary 4: Sins of the Past**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1. Additionally, I must apologise for any embarrassingly bad German. I'm using an online site (yes, I know it's not ideal) because I have absolutely no knowledge of it beyond a few words/phrases. Thanks to **The-Sanity-Assassin** for offering their help. For any people going "WTF is Tenebaumn talking about", fear not - I'm going to put an appendix chapter at the end of the story to provide translations. Finally, let me thank everyone who has alerted/favourited/reviewed this story so far. I can't tell you all how much I appreciate it.

'**Sins of the Past**'

It is decided. Was there other choice? Nein. But in the end, this does not matter. I would do the same regardless of consequence.

I will help Jack; this adult-child I am responsible for creating. In a way, I am as much his Mutter, as Fontaine was father. In a way, I am also ashamed for this. So much sin I have committed…it covers my soul with darkness. Will stains ever be fully erased? This weight lifted from my shoulder? Perhaps. But perhaps...it should not be.

(shuddering breath)

Enough of such thoughts. As the Amerikaner say…to business. There is much to be done.

First, we must remove that dratted mind-control plasmid…There is sample of Lot 192 in my apartment which should be enough -I knew I was right not to trust Suchong, especially after he start working on such 'classified projects'. Feh. Evil kleiner Bastard. But he paid for his crimes in the end...

(brief silence)

...Then all that remains is to find way to kill Fontaine and save the Little Ones –and ourselves.

(harsh laugh)

'All' I say...yes, I know things will not be as easy, but I believe -I know- Jack will help us. After all, he has nothing left to lose.

And I...I have much to atone for.


	5. Diary 5: To Make a Monster

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

'**To** **Make a Monster**'

Ugh.

Scheiße.

Have to make Jack Big Daddy. A living-dead golem. A disgusting hulking mass of fused flesh and metal. That stink like cess-pit.

Why Little Ones like such bad smell is inconceivable to me.

Jack never complains though; I have to admire his fortitude. Sometimes however...sometimes I wonder if this long-term effect of having brain manipulated by mind-control plasmids since birth…Will never he able to be make decisions by himself? I undo most conditioning and he has taken both Lot 192 antidotes -damn Suchong and Fontaine for making double-dose necessary-…And DNA analysis on sample from brain tissue _does _say no…but I know that the brain is very complex machine –it has many inner workings that even most advanced of scientists cannot begin to fathom...And if behavioural triggers have been left in Jack's mind, if such compulsions _still_ exist...I can only pray that the damage is **truly **healed. Pray that his spirit _is_ whole. Pray that he will not become yet another monster haunting this Gott-forsaken place.

And pray that I am not simply speeding up the transformation.


	6. Diary 6: Of Men and Slaves

**Chapter 6: Diary 6: Of Men and Slaves**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1.

'**Of Men and Slaves**'

Bastard. Fontaine keeps taunting Jack. Try to make him, how you say, crack?, I think. We are near our goal and the bastard hides his fear with vicious bluster. He control radio waves, so I am unable to block out. Jack's leash is held be no hand but own now and Fontaine knows that his end fast approaches. The things he say...ah Jack, I am sorry for helping make what you are…but at same time, I cannot help be proud.

This life that you did not ask for, these powers you had no choice in, the innocence that was never yours...none of this has crippled your spirit, or your heart.

"_A slave obeys_," your father once told you, "_a man chooses_,"

Jack, I want you to know -whatever may happen- you...you are a good man.

Möge Gott dir beistehen.


	7. Diary 7: Clash of the Plasmids

**Chapter 7: Diary 7: Clash of the Plasmids**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1. Oh, and I use some game script for Fontaine in this chapter. I'm not going to pretend I wrote that part. Next chapter will be up very soon. Promise.

'**Clash of the Plasmids'**

(sound of a body thudding painfully into the ground, followed by a pained groan)

No. This, this was not suppose to happened. We were so close to eradicating Fontaine**'**s evil...how could he fail? How could we fail? Did I misjudge Jack? Fontaine? Is Jack...dead?

**Childish voice: **Get up Mr. B, now's not the time for a nap!

(muffled gasp)

...What have I **done?**

**Unidentified voice: **I had you built! I sent you top side, I called you back, showed you what you was, what you was capable of! Even that life you _thought_ you had. That was something **I** dreamed up and had tattooed _**inside**_ _**your**_ _**head**_. Now if that's not family, **I don't know what **_**IS**_**!**

Mein Gott. Forgive me, my Little Ones. Forgive me J-

**Childish voice **(hushed) Is Mr. Bubbles gonna turn into an angel...?

_NEIN_! JACK!

(radio static)

**Childish voice:** Let's get 'im!

(cut transmission)


	8. Diary 8: Key to the City

**Chapter 8: Diary 8: Key to the City**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1. Oh, and I don't own Sasha either (those of you who know who she is get a hypo of Eve). Bless her grimy, ADAM-spattered cotton socks.

'**Key to the City'**

Vielen Dank Gott. My Little Ones, they save Jack. Fontaine is now finally dead, for sure. I burn Schweinehund myself. Now we are free.

I-I am actually _happy_. Anything and everything now is possible, and with ADAM this even more is true. Everything lies where Jack desires; our lives rest in his hands. He just finish tearing off hated Big Daddy suit, throwing it to dark corner of room -where such a cursed thing belong.

I watch as Sasha -one of my Little Ones- shyly edge towards him; in hand is key card Ryan, then Fontaine coveted so precious. He reaches out as she offers it up to their -_our_- saviour but stop as she flinches back. I open mouth to intervene, but expression crosses his face that never have I seen before.

It is -how you call it? Ja.- a smile.

Gentle. Soft. Compassionate.

Slowly he kneels, and again extends hand to her. This time -this time she smiles tentatively and place her offering in his palm. Like unheard signal, the rest of my Little Ones cluster around him, murmuring quietly and reach out to touching his clothes.

Jack is king of Rapture now.

May he choose more wisely than those before him.

The world is not ready for the power which ADAM brings -just as Rapture was not ready. Just as _**we**_ were not ready. We were fools to think otherwise -and a entire city paid the price for our arrogance. But we have a chance now. Chance for a new beginning. A new life.


	9. Diary 9: Exodus

**Chapter 9: Diary 9: Exodus**

**Disclaimer:** See chapter 1. In this chapter game script is used with (very) creative license. Unfortunately Bioshock still does not belong to me. I know, I try to contain my distress. BTW, the German translation appendix plus notes will be in the bonus chapter after this one.

'**Exodus**'

They offered Jack the city, and he refused it. What did he do instead?

(laugh)

What I come to have expect from him.

He saved them. Gave them the one thing that was stolen.

A chance.

A chance to learn. To find love. To _live_.

And in end what was his reward...?

He never said. But I think I know.

(brief silence)

A family.

We are -were- his family.

(muffled sob)

Ruhen Sie in Frieden mein Kind... Ich liebe dich.

Gott bless our saviour.


	10. Appendix: Tenenbaum's Translations

**Chapter 10: Appendix: Tenenbaum's Translations**

Disclaimer: Warnung! Aufmerksamkeit! Probably really bad German ahead. Apologies to native speakers. Feel free to review and correct me and I'll change it. The translations are in alphabetical German -so bear that in mind when searching for a translation.

**Appendix: Tenebaum's German Translations**

Many, many, many thanks to **The-Sanity-Assassin** who so kindly (years!) after the writing of this helped with the German translations. That was very cool of you. Any mistakes made were the by-product of using crappy online translators -and having no knowledge of the language myself *sweatdrops*

Amerikaner - Americans

Aufmerksamkeit! - Attention!

Ich liebe dich. - I love you

Ja - Yes

kleiner - little

Möge Gott dir beistehen. - May God be with you.

(Mein) Gott - (My) God

Mutter - mother

Nein - No

Ruhe in Frieden mein Kind. - Rest in peace my child.

Scheiße - Shit

Schweinehund - Literal translation is pig-dog. But it's basically just an insult.

Vielen Dank - Thank you

Warnung! - Warning!

Okay, that's the end of Saviour. Hm. I feel quite proud. Once again, thank you to all who reviewed/alerted/favourited this story. It brightened my day considerably when I read the kind (and whoa, extremely flattering -blushes-) things people said about this.

To those who completed the game: Wasn't this one of the best games this year? (okay, Mass Effect might have kicked its arse, but that game gave even Zelda a run for its money -or rupees if you prefer) I hope this story has fleshed out Tenenbaum's role a bit role and hopefully inspired you to play it again. If you own a XBOX 360, make sure to check how many achievements you've unlocked - 'The Historian' one means you've collected all the audio diaries and know basically all of what happened in Rapture, so get out there and get listening!

To those who have played, but not completed the game: What the hell are you doing here? (joking) Hope you won't regret reading all the spoilers -grins- and that this didn't put you off playing the rest of it through to the end.

To those who don't have the game: Go and buy it! It's an excellent, excellent game and if you liked this story, Bioshock tells it much better than I ever could.

Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing. Your support is greatly appreciated.


End file.
